Unveiled
by maan
Summary: au the team learns something suprising about Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Au ncis

Gibbs is Gibbs..Kate's still alive. She's been on the team the longest. Pacci was a with Gibbs before. Tim came next. Pacci's dies and Ziva was entered.

**unveiled **

Worried Kate observed her boss. She knew him for 7 years and she still found him a hard man to read.

She exchanged a quick glance with Ziva the newest adition to their team. She had noticed too. Their third member seemed oblivious like their probie usually was.

At times like this she missed Chris like a knife cut though her heart. He had known Gibbs the longest. Had suffered through two divorces with him and lived. Lived, till Ari shot a bullet through his head.

Unconsciously Kate touched her cheek..the one that was once wet with the blood of her partner.

" stop it Katy " she admonished herself. It was no use dwelling on that. She would light a candle for him next Sunday before mass.

Apparently Gibbs mood was contagious.

She started digging though the personal life of one petty officer James Kidwell again. They were the best team NCIS had to offer, something Kate was really proud of. Also the only team that had two female agents. Something that made Kate even prouder

" what do you think is up with Gibbs? " she asked as soon as Gibbs was called up to Mtac.

Ziva raised her brows " don't know but he's been like a lion with a sore head all day "

"bear Ziva , Bear" McGee sighted.

Kate had given up teaching Ziva proper English idioms a month after she joined the team. The probie still tried. Sweet innocent man that he was.

" do you think his girlfriend has broken up with him? " Ziva asked ignoring McGee.

"Gibbs has a girlfriend? " he squeaked

Both woman looked at him surprised. " of course he has "

" how do you mean of course, he never told us? or has he? "

" no he didn't but its obvious. Seeing her for about three years now i guess"

Ziva shrugged " Abbey thinks its closer to four "

" how...what.." Tim stammered

" Ziva patted his back and took pity on him

" the hushed phone calls? the movies that appeared suddenly in his house?new furniture?, the vacations?sudden bouts of irritability? "

Tim still looked flabbergasted

"as far as Abbey could work out she has to be in the army since the months of _super cranky Gibbs_, as she calls it , coincide wit army deployment dates "

" you must know who killed the petty officer if you have time to stand around and gossip "

" no, boss, sorry boss, on it boss"

as their heads were bowed over their work again Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. He did train some damn fine investigators. He hadn't even noticed that they had pieced together so much over the last couple of years.

With a sight he returned to his work and looked at the date on his computer. Three months, 2 weeks,4 days and 2 hours before...he shook his head.

It had been a crazy few months. Since " don't ask don't tell " was re appealed NCIS had been busy. Tired Kate dragged herself out of the elevator followed by a haggard looking Tim. Although it was now legal to be openly gay in the forces that didn't mean that it was easy. A string of small and larger incidents of gay bashing had been flowing in after the big change and Kate suspected that it wouldn't stop any time soon.

It didn't help that none of the higher officers...

She halted her step...there was sitting someone in Gibbs chair that wasn't Gibbs. A tall slim figure was resting his legs on Gibbs desk, an officers hat was covering his face.

"ow wauw, Gibbs isn't going to like that " Tim said halting his step next to her. He made a move towards the figure but Kate halted him with her arm. " don't " she hissed. "do you see those stars" and she pointed to the three stars on the mans shoulders.

"holy shit" Tim let slip..." why is there a three star general sitting at Gibbs desk? " he whispered.

" something i would like to know too"

Both jumped by the sudden appearance of Vance their director.

he hadn't the same damn habit to sneak up on you as Gibbs did, Kate though angrily.

" you don't know sir? "

" haven't got a clue " Vance replied around his toothpick." Just walked in and sat down telling everyone he was waiting for Gibbs. Has security all riled up, they even felt the need to call me out of a meeting with the SecNav "

" who is he sir? "

" Lieutenant General Anthony DiNozzo, youngest three star general in the history of the United States, the finest officer the army has to offer and he just walked in to my bullpen to take a nap! " Vance sounded more then a little irritated.

They all turned as they heard the ping of the elevator.

As on cue Gibbs stepped out holding his always present cup of coffee.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he saw the little gathering. " what up Leon? " he asked as he walked closer

Before Vance could reply Gibbs noticed the figure sleeping at his desk. Vance made a brave attempt to hold Gibbs but even he wasn't strong enough to keep a determent Gibbs from his goal.

Wincing in the anticipation of the disaster he would have had to clean after Gibbs was done Vance watched the scene unfold.

" i know your not really sleeping so get you ass out of my chair! "

General DiNozzo calmly removed his cap from his head and smiled at Gibbs.

"hey you, long time no see "

Gibbs grabbed him by his shoulders hoisted him up and...kissed him deep, long and hard.

" wauw Jethro missed me much? "

" hell yeah"

The general smiled "" me too, me too. "


	2. Chapter 2

Unveiled back story

Lieutenant General DiNozzo smiled at the secret service man that checked his credentials. He knew him of course, he'd been practically living at the white house in between employments since the start of the war, but he still checked. Something Tony appreciated in a man. Certainly since he was suppose to protect the President. Currently this title was held by a man he even liked making his safety even more of a priority in his book. Rowlings always appeared to be a competent agent. He smiled at the other one, this man he never met. " well hello a new face i believe, I'm Tony" and he offered him his hand. The man looked a bit startled eyeing the stars on Tony's shoulders. " ueh hello sir nice to meet you I'm Frank Peeters sir. "

"nice to meet you Frank, i hope you will enjoy working here "

He nodded at Rowlings and walked away.

Several man and woman greeted him as he walked through the halls to the oval office, he replied to their greetings enthusiastically.

" who was that? " Frank asked once the General had passed

" that was lieutenant General DiNozzo, one of the presidents advisors "

" he's very young isn't he? "

" yeah but from what i hear he earned every star he's got. Besides he always up for some small talk and even remembers my name. That's much more than you can say of most hotshots around here "

...

" Maggie, how are you this lovely morning? " Tony greeted POTAS secretary who sat at her desk in front of the oval office.

" Good, Tony very good,. I've got a email from Irak today...Ben wrote he can call home this Sunday" She eyed him suspiciously." could that possibly be your doing? "

Tony shrugged and looked at his shoes. Sometimes Maggie found it hard to believe that he commanded troops, but one of her boys and her husband had served under the general and had nothing but good to say about him.

" Is the president in? " Tony asked changing the subject.

" yes my dear and he is expecting you. "

"and what's the weather forecast this morning ?"

" smooth sailings, smooth sailings"

Tony heaved a big sight. He suddenly looked nervous.

" are you alright Tony? "

He grinned at her " you know Maggie i would rather get shot in the stomach again then having this conversation"

Maggie frowned. She knew something big was up. POTAS had been meeting with all the high ranking officers in the armed forces over the last few weeks. Tony was one of the last.

" are you going to be alright Tony? is there something i can do? "

Tony smiled and for a moment he was the handsomest man on the planet. " no, but thank you Maggie but i do appreciate the offer"

He straightened his back and smoothed out his uniform " can i enter? "

" yes he asked to let you straight trough."

Somehow that made the General wince and then he grinned slightly to himself.

Determent he pushed open the door and greeted the president.

...

a few moments earlier the president heard the voice of General DiNozzo talking with Maggie. With a sight he closed the files laying in front of him on his 's file was impressive and an interesting read. The man had turned his back on his criminal family and entered the military academy when he was only twelve and never looked back. At first glance it was a plain miracle that he had risen so far in the ranks. His file was littered with notations about insubordination, refusing to follow orders and 'behavior not becoming an officer. But somehow DiNozzo had gained respect from the man he served and that served under him. He had a talent to make miracles happen and to improvise in the direst of situations. He was a man that inspired loyalty. And that was just what the President needed to make this work. If he only knew the man's opinion.

But he couldn't read the man...he wasn't even sure if he liked him that much, respect certainly but liking...

He braced himself for a disappointment.

...

"hello Tony good to see you again, please have a seat " the president said to him while he shook his hand.

"Do you want something to drink"

" no thank you sir I'm good "

" fine, fine , well Tony i know you don't like to beat around the bush, i guess you must have heard some rumors about why I've asked you to come"

" scuttlebutt is sir that you are trying to repeal '' don't ask don't tell "

He noticed the president looking carefully at his face and Tony could hardly repress the urge to wipe his clammy hands on his dress uniforms trousers.

" scuttlebutt is right, as usual"

Tony looked up...yes the president was still eyeballing him.

he sat up a little straighter, damn he wished he was back in the desert.

" So what is your opinion on this? "

Tony cleared his throat.

" i think it would be in the best interest of the Navy,the armed forces. It wont be easy but in the long run it will be for the best. Everybody should be able to fight for their country, color, religion, sex or sexuality aside."

" so that's your professional opinion Tony, and I'm glad i can rely on you." the president sighted. " but to really make this work i need to know if your personally behind it. If you can relay to your man that you are behind this. Not only follow the rules by the letter but also by the spirit it was intended"

The president had stood up and was facing one of the windows now. Tony reasoned that he probably had lot of disappointments when he asked this questions to his fellow officers.

When Tony didn't answer directly the president turned again facing Tony.

" Tony? "

The president looked worriedly at the officer sitting on his couch. Tony had turned grey and was perspiring a little. The president dragged up what he knew about Tony's last deployment. He had gotten shot but that happened months ago and he had stayed with his men and refused to come home. Had he had more complications?

" Tony are you alright?"

" I'm sorry sir, and yes sir i am alright I'm just trying to find a way to tell you something I'm not suppose to tell."

Tony saw the exact moment the President understood what he was saying.

So it really happened. Tony had come out of the closet, in the oval office. He bet not many man could say the same...he bet that he was the only one ever. Way to get your name in the history books Tony! He congratulated himself. Father is so going to hate that. And for a brief moment he envisioned seeing his name on a test on American history 101. Maybe his name could be part of the citizens test?.

he took a deep breath...it occurred to him that he hadn't done that in quite a while...minutes probably.

Yes minutes, that was why he was feeling so light headed.

A few minutes later Maggie saw Tony leaving the office.

he looked a little grey but he seemed composed. And even had a grin and greetings to spare for her as he left.

As she looked at his retreating back she felt the presence of the president next to her.

" you know Maggie, that man is probably one of the bravest man i know . And i can't even give him a medal for that"


End file.
